User talk:Blazewind strike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the How to Play page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Roboartitec (talk) 02:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Background and a request I really do have no idea, sorry I couldn't help, maybe you should ask one of the admit maybe they can do it, and the background you made was awesome,can you make one for Fanon Wiki too? because the fanon wiki is growing bigger and bigger now, and I think it should look better. BY:Shido The Admin That's a really good question, I think Soaker is one of the Admin.... you can try ask him. Shido Itsuka (talk) 03:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Background It's nice looking, but I feel like the color scheme on that would clash too much with the wiki's current colors. We've tried other backgrounds in the past, and everything has looked too loud or distracting. Unless you can make something that blends in completely naturally, I don't think there's a need for a background. In other words, sometimes simplicity works best. Soaker87 (talk) 13:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Better. I'm still not entirely fond of the idea of having a background. However, there are still some problems to work out. First, to upload a BG image, there is a restriction of 300kb file size. That particular image is 2150k. Not my rule, but wikia's. The system in itself is designed for simple backgrounds, as opposed to complex ones. I attempted to shrink the filesize on photoshop, and not only did it murder the quality of the image, but when I tested it in the preview mode, it seems this isn't the proper size for the screen anyway. The symbols weren't even displayed, just the cards in the middle. Just, it looked like a mess. So first, if you're the designer, try and make one of the proper screen resolution and file size. I'll see how that looks and go from there. Maybe I'll make a blog about this to ask other users after that. Soaker87 (talk) 23:04, November 23, 2015 (UTC) You should be glad I've already used my 'delete this' and 'it's fucking shit' gags twice, otherwise I'd be using them now. Anyway, I'm here as a herald of the administration to tell you there's no interest on a background picture. Don't mess with a winning team, ya know? Until vox populi makes an uproar or something of great quality and adequate is offered, there's no hope of anything changing. I mean, come on, the first picture was just sticking six core and four red spirits, that doesn't feel nice at all. The following attempts weren't that great either, look into your heart and question yourself 'does this really look good?' You might find something similar on the Yugioh Wiki, but at least those drawings all have a similar color and style, so it doesn''t stand out so much, but even so, it probably would be better without that. A black background might be 'lifeless' but that neutrality offers more peace to the eyes than having six differently-colored gems which have a dead vibe to them because they're removed from a low-quality scan of some cards.'' We could try having something like the Type-Moon Wiki, but there's not much official art of that kind, which shows many protagonists and villains and spirits together. You'd represent a single series, a single color, a single archetype, it would never cater to everyone, you'd start a revolution of "hey where are my vassal cards? where's God-Sechs? Where's Susano-Fried?" and so on. In order to make everyone be equally happy, everyone must be equally unhappy. TL;DR: Either produce something of ultimate quality that won't bother anyone's eyes or look silly AND won't leave fans of any series or card or archetype, or give up on this quest and leave the black background in peace. Chihayajikan (talk) 18:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Tournament Isn't it better to do it round robin, considering we don't have 8 teams for a W-Elimination? This way we'd end up with A x B = A x D C x D = A x C (or versus B again, imagine) = C x B Which would end up pretty short-lived, as a round-robin we could get to have a few more matches, and if we give it a score system, afterwards we can make the two teams with the most points battle just to end it nice. The way this is it's hard to get much already, but we gotta make the best out of what we got, I'd say Chihayajikan (talk) 21:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Bracket You can just use this generator http://www.printyourbrackets.com/round-robin-generator.php With this we end up with 3 rounds. I believe that to make the best out of this, after the robin ends, we can break into a double elimination with the two top teams + 2 players from the other teams that achieved the most wins. Not to say it wont take a while to get even those rounds done, but I think this is the best way to have fun here. Chihayajikan (talk) 22:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I found a better site after that, it does Double Elim. as well and looks prettier, check this out A W-Elim would look like this I'm suddenly very fired up Chihayajikan (talk) 23:09, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Uh like this you mean? I just screenshotted it, there's no magic. That link might live for a while, I don't know, it can be used too, if what you want it for is to show the participants how it's gonna go. And if you want to sort out the wins and losses of every round, there's this. As for W-Elim, we can sort that out after the robin is over, since we wouldn't even know who are gonna be the winners of this (other than Yatte Yaruze). Hopefully these were what you wanted. Chihayajikan (talk) 23:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Do you know when/how cards on TCO are added? There are some new cards that need to be added yet the new sechs nexus is there and has been out less time then the new stuff. Can you help or direct me to someone who can. Gatanozoa I assembled this but I obviously didn't test it and made it on my usual deck style, so if the friend wants to use 3 copies and/or burst wall, feel free to make changes as you see fit. The balance between S/Non-S is 22/21, which might be risky, so if the hands aren't coming out well, reducing the number of Magics/Braves is my recommendation. Nexus support is obviously necessary in Blue, but the choices for a Fusion Beast deck are somewhat limited, from my POV, nothing really hits as THIS IS IT. If they're too little, add more of your interest, if they're too many, Arch is the most removable one, followed by Blue Island then one copy of treasures. Burst Fist is meant more for the Flash effect, the feeling of the deck is mostly control and cost destroy, so if I had to go for a Burst effect that worked, it'd be Clash-The-Babylon. I tried respecting the wish for Lovecraftian Fusion Beasts, but ended up putting some Kaiju and unrelated FBs just to give it some spice. The braves consist of mostly what I thought would work, upon testing the deck it might be revealed they're not as useful as they first seemed, so watch out for their utility. Migo + Zoiger is the key to bringing out Gatanozoa early. Chihayajikan (talk) 23:32, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Sympho Help Well, if you're gonna use the keywords 'original' and 'average,' I'll have to say it's not an original char and pretty average. Doing something original is hard, if you try too hard to be 'fresh' in a concept, you'll end up creating some aberration and that will make it clear for everyone that your interest is just to be 'new.' What I recommend is, rather than struggling to create something new, accept that you're creating something people will have seen before, but then focus on how you can use that 'used concept' into making something 'new.' Regarding Augusta, she is bland, but it's a trope I particularly like, the anti-hero type that doesn't believe in justice. Though I couldn't quite see where she got there from her backstory? She was bullied, then lost everything, decided to take up arms but didn't have strenght to do it and to end it, she was forced into Black Lodge. Is the reason she feels that way because she figures the world had an obligation to save her? If Justice truly existed, her precious people would have been protected? You don't have to put it clearly, like "she hates justice because nobody ever saved her" but you need to show why she got to the point she did. Her backstory is pretty simple too, no friends, death, suffering, a song from her mother, you could perhaps work on that some more. Regarding art, I honestly just saw artists I liked and asked for it. If you know someone or have a friend that can do it, just abandon shame and get on your knees as you ask for it, maybe you get lucky. It's definitely not something pretty to do, but there are people that don't mind. Also, I'm certainly not enjoying having to say this at all, but you write really really terribly, do you need some help working on that? Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good. P.S: Work more on the name of her songs. While there are some Airget Lahns out there, doing the Trust Hearts and Beyond the Blades will make her deeper as a character. Part 2 That's where I get confused, a little like with Shido's Reboot. When you make a wiki page before you've written stuff (ie Developed a canon), I can't help but think that's set in stone. I myself have a huge .txt file with all my ideas and roughs and stuff, but most of the time I end up ignoring it or, as i write, something I decided on can't fit anymore because lots of stuff I didn't plan got into the story. But if you're having the wiki as your .txt file, then it's different, even if silly. So her reasoning is that sort of thing after all. If you ask me, rather than "not believing in justice," what her character should pursue is "what is true justice." Does strenght equal justice, does goodness equal justice? It'd make for a more interesting character, she doesn't know whether Black Lodge is right or if the Hibiki group is right, she can't even decide what it is that makes 'right' and 'wrong'. Also, Fragarach is Irish and Curtana is British, shouldn't she have an Italian relic to fit her char a little more? Something like the Sword of Galgano. And now that I think about it, that would be interesting to go along with what I just said. Her first relic is Fragarach, because she's searching for the answer as to what is justice. Then I guess when she finds her answer she loses Fragarach and later obtains the second relic, which would be Galgano, which is Italian and thus relates to her identity. Once she finds herself, her relic also grows into something related to herself. There are lots of questions regarding the character that you gotta answer to start evolving her better, so as we progress on this I'll go asking more. Email me at (gotenksssj5@homtail.com) I could exercise you this can be your phys ed. Chihayajikan (talk) 13:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Effect Text Box Alignment It never bothered me as is, but if you'd like to test the alternative, the template isn't edit-locked as far as I know. Soaker87 (talk) 16:10, November 15, 2016 (UTC) It's alright, but centered looked better. I think because everything else is basically centered, there's more balance that way. Soaker87 (talk) 17:55, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, we're not TCO, nor are we other wikis. We're significantly better than a lot of other wikis in terms of completeness and accuracy of information (not necessarily card game wikis, but ugh, there are some bad wikis out there.) And layout is a matter of choice, so there's no right or wrong answer. I am a professional graphic designer. I don't delude myself into saying I'm a very good one, but I do get paid for it. And I think it looks better centered. I had no problem letting you try it to see how it looks, and I don't think it's terrible by any means. I just think it looks less-balanced. Soaker87 (talk) 18:21, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi . the world is happier if i dont exist yet, i dont want to disappear what is the correct choice for one who is a blight to take? Chihayajikan (talk) 01:23, February 17, 2018 (UTC)